1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device primarily designed for the cleaning of combs or similarly shaped structures wherein a housing mounts cleaning brushes and also a soap storage compartment wherein manual movement or manipulation of the comb relative to the brushes provides a scrubbing action thereon which may occur simultaneously to selective application of the soap on the brushes and therefore on the comb itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist in the prior art and are now currently commercially available designed for the cleaning of specific tools or devices. The existence of such cleaning structures is generally due to the fact that conventional manual cleaning techniques such as hand scrubbing, washing, soaking, etc. are either not effective to adequately clean a given device or are generally too burdensome or time consuming.
The cleaning of combs or similar shaped "blade" tools or devices is particularly troublesome. This is due to the fact that regardless of the size of the comb, each usually contains a large number of closely spaced teeth positioned in substantially parallel relation to one another. The close spacing of such teeth presents difficulties or problems for the effective cleaning of comb structures. Such cleaning problems are enhanced when one considers the comb is frequently used to comb hair on which grooming oils, greases, hair sprays, etc. have been placed. Therefore, dust or dirt particles are lodged between the teeth of the comb and are maintained in these rather small spaces due to the existence therein of hair oils, greases, etc.
Common techniques such as manual washing or scrubbing with the fingers is clearly not adequate since the dust or dirt particles cannot easily be reached. This is true even when large amounts of soaps or solvents are used to dislodge such grease ladden particles.
Accordingly, there is clearly a need in the art for a device specifically designed for the cleaning of combs wherein such device is structured to easily and efficiently remove unwanted dirt particles from between normally closely spaced teeth of the comb. Such device should be of simple design and construction, thereby allowing for low initial cost to the consumer and further eliminating or reducing the need for maintenance service being performed thereon. The preferred device should be capable of being effectively "self-contained" to the extent that cleaning of a comb structure can occur in a simple one or two step process by the application of cleaning fluid directly to cleaning brushes or like structures. This will eliminate the need for supplementary application of soap or similar type cleaning fluids.